Three
by darthvair65
Summary: As long as they live, nothing will tear them apart. Aqua/Terra/Ven, BBS spoilers.


Title: Three  
Pairing: Terra/Aqua/Ven  
Rating: hard R  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the computer this was typed on, and neither do I make any money off of writing.  
Warnings: threesome, spoilers for BBS  
Summary: As long as they live, nothing will ever tear them apart.  
Word Count: about 2000  
A/N: I blame MongooseStarr, who was subject to me squealing incoherently and demanded a threesome. Is this too soon?

After her second battle against Vanitas all Aqua wanted to do was collapse into Terra's warm, consuming embrace, to have Ven card his fingers into her hair and hold her, just to know that they were both safe. She wanted to pull them both in, and to tell them everything was going to be all right, that nothing would ever try to tear them apart again. Exhausted and mind wavering on the precipice of unconsciousness, all Aqua could think about were her boys, how much she loved them and how wonderful it would feel to hold them again. As she finally began to give into the hypnotic pull of unconsciousness, memories from what seemed a lifetime ago played through her mind-

There was something in the air that night, a heaviness and a chill that made Aqua think about the inexplicable darkness she always saw on the horizon in her dreams and the sudden clenching in her heart when she tried to decipher the dreams' meanings. Usually after a dream, she could simply shrug the fear dragging down her spinal cord off and call it paranoia; feeling the impending darkness on the breeze however was not something she could shake so carelessly. It made her uneasy, causing her back to straighten and her entire body to stiffen; just as another shiver went down her spine Terra's palm came to rest on her shoulder, warmth spreading out from his hand, buffeting against the chill Aqua couldn't explain or comprehend. Ven's smaller hand was grasping hers – why was she squeezing his hand like he was going to fall away from her? – comfortingly, as if he understood what was causing her such distress.

The impending darkness retracted in her mind's eye; Aqua nodded and smiled reassuringly to her boys. Whatever darkness lie ahead would not withstand their combined light.

"I have something for you guys," she said, patting the hidden pockets at her hip before producing their Wayfinders.

Despite all of their chuckling and jokes, Aqua knew Terra and Ven both understood what she'd meant by the charms. An unbreakable connection, a symbol of their bond to take with them when they'd be apart; none of them felt the need for more assurances of their unflinching faith and devotion to each other, but for Aqua it was one more token to take with her, a reminder of their presence in her heart. Something she could grasp tightly, something to anchor herself with should she ever need the support.

Sitting out there on the ledge looking out at the star-lit sky, an almost imperceptible gesture caught the corner of her eye; she glanced subtly to the left, noticing the slight tensing in Terra's forearm and jaw as he gripped the Wayfinder in his palm. His eyes unfocused and pensive, Aqua wondered what he saw, and if it might be what she had caught glimpses of.

"Terra?" she prompted, and his attention snapped to her, the tension in his frame relaxing.

"Hm?"

"Everything ok?" Aqua asked; _do you feel it too?_

Terra shook his head. "It's nothing."

"Hm."

"You're both terrible liars," Ven chimed in, frowning disapprovingly at both of them. "So cut it out."

_Keep him safe._

Aqua's breath caught for just a second. "It's alright. We're fine."

Ven's brow furrowed. "You're worried about the exa-"

"Nothing will ever tear us apart," Terra said abruptly, cutting Ven off and reaching to put a hand on his shoulder. "The three of us together, all at each other's backs, is when we're the strongest."

Ven's expression softened minutely, taken aback by the interruption. "Right, I know. Let's head inside, right?" he ventured, an even more telling smile creeping its way to the corners of his mouth. He stood and held out his hands to each of his companions, both of whom took a proffered hand.

Within the confines of Aqua's room, all the uncertainty and thinly veiled darkness on the horizon fell away until it was just _us three._ All that really mattered in the end was that it was purely them, when Ven grasped both Terra and Aqua's hands and led them towards the bed, worry and determination warring behind his blue, blue eyes. There was no set positioning, no expectation of dominance or submission; they'd experimented in their lovemaking in different ways, each reveling in the melding of their hearts and bodies as they moved together, the heady scent of sex and sweat-slicked skin filling the air.

Ven was as dutiful student to her pleasure as he was to Terra's; after their first attempt at sex as a threesome – awkward, embarrassing, kind of bad – Ven would take to licking her folds, teasing her clit, to bring Aqua to shuddering orgasm to make up for their lack of experience the first time. Aqua herself embraced the variety in their options. Sometimes she wanted to be between her boys, wanted to feel them both sliding deep inside her. Other times she wanted to be below them, to hold Ven steady, his cock twitching within her, while Terra pushed into him, rocking slowly. She could see both of their faces from this position, approaching ecstasy as Terra began to thrust faster and Ven let the older boy control the movements until Terra was fucking them both.

They fell together easily, like they usually did, but there was a tenseness there betraying their earlier worries. It threatened to leave a bitter taste in Aqua's mouth, so she shoved it away, determined not to allow anything else to taint their bond.

There was something tremendously comforting in feeling both her boys take up places on either side of her wordlessly, as if they knew instinctually what she wanted and needed from them. Clothes discarded, each newly bare stretch of skin was thoroughly explored with lips and fingers while soft gasps and low moans permeated the atmosphere of the room. With Ven's teeth leaving marks on her shoulder blades and Terra's warm breath in her ear, Aqua felt the world around her coalesce into light, the _push-pull-gasp_ rhythm of their bodies moving together in the hushed night drawing her towards the precipice of orgasm. They're all so wrapped up in each other it is hard to tell where one ends and the other begins; Terra and Ven are both so deep inside her it's intoxicating, she wouldn't trade anything for this feeling of unity and love between them that feels unbreakable, even as she shatters and shudders under the weight of ecstasy.

_Together, _Aqua thought contentedly as Terra pulled a blanket over their bodies, sweat-damp skin forming chills now that their more vigorous activities had ended, _together we are untouchable._

Aqua could count the moments when she truly doubted the bonds between her, Terra and Ven on one hand, even after they had all left the Land of Departure.

The worst, undoubtedly, had been after fighting the colossal Unversed in Radiant Garden. The looks of betrayal and disappointment on her boys' faces had been enough to shake her to the core, solidified as each of them turned their back on her and left.

These incidents burned themselves into her memory and forced her to rethink her approach. Aqua had thought that there was simply no way for their bonds to be broken; perhaps they could, if only damaged by each other.

And yet, every time she hears the boys' names being spoken by people in different worlds, her heart leaps in her chest and she thinks, _They'll be alright. We'll be alright._

In the end it's their bonds with each other that Aqua finds herself relying solely upon, the deep abiding love that throws them into the heat of battle to defend and support, and to fight off their common enemy. In the end she fights with all her strength and might, and must trust that they are doing the same.

Aqua wondered briefly later how she didn't see the drastic change in Ven before he attacked. But once he lifted his eyes – _abnormal_ – all she could think was that it was wrong. Wrong, wrong wrongwrong, obscenely and horrifyingly _wrong_, how the darkness rolled off his heart in undulating waves, how his eyes glowed with a malevolent, vicious light. Aqua wanted to vomit just looking at the boy masquerading as – _controlling _– her Ventus but his light, however drowning in darkness was still flickering and she _knew_ he was fighting this freak of nature who'd taken over his heart.

Instead of accepting defeat like Vanitas wanted, Aqua rose slowly and brandished her Keyblade, setting her jaw and focusing on the image of all three of them in happier times, of her, Ven and Terra curled up together on one of their beds, Ven snuggled into her chest like a cat with Terra's chin on the other boy's shoulder, molded to his side. She _would _have them back.

Vanitas cackled at her renewed determination, the sound of which reverberated in her chest and made her heart shudder in horror. Such an unnatural sound, but it only made her even more determined to win against this creature of darkness.

Facing the man Terra had become was even more heartbreaking; she could tell Terra was trapped, that he was scrambling for some foothold against Xehanort, but he seemed to be fighting a losing battle. His darkness, a distinct feeling she had long associated with Terra, was completely different, solely Xehanorts's she assumed. His eyes were Xehanort's too, blazing and orange like Vanitas' had been, cold and cruel as he lifted her up by her neck.

There was no turning back now, no other route she could take; Xehanort had to be stopped, for the sake of both Terra's heart and all the worlds. Her path was before her, truths whispered in her ear; fight the man before you to save the hearts of those you love and cherish.

As they fought Aqua discovered that Terra was indeed fighting, and given the right opportunity he could take control of his body briefly to do some damage before Xehanort recovered. _Don't let me lose you too, _she thought furiously, _you have to come with me to wake Ven up. Stay with me, stay with me._

She gripped her own Wayfinder and blocked one of Xehanort's attacks, face set as he staggered back. _We're all going to go home together. Remember, Terra? They won't tear us apart, we'll always find a way. _


End file.
